Forgotten Princess
by Zaaraffluv
Summary: OC Alert.An unfortunate run in with the Cullens results in the lost memories of a new girl in town.A visit with the wolves turns the situation more complicated than they orginally thought.Just wait until her past comes to light.No flames.During Eclipse
1. Prologue

!This is just the prologue! Alright so this is my very first story ever so feel free to give Constructive criticism. Any unnecessary flaming will be deleted. Let me know if you think it's interesting so far. Oh yeah. Disclaimer:Obviously I don't own it.

* * *

><p>I ran blindly through the forest. My body was exhausted but I continued to push myself. I had to get away. In my panic I couldn't tell if the panting I heard was coming from behind me or from my own laboring lungs.I could still remember the smell of smoke from the explosion I'd set off. Hopefully the blast would give me enough time to be long gone before they even noticed I wasn't in my cell. If you can even call it that but no, I wouldn't think of that. As of now I was finally free from that hell hole, and I was going to get away no matter what.<p>

As the light began to fade my footsteps became more and more sluggish. Spotting a low tree branch, I pulled myself up as high as I could before collapsing against the trunk. Calming my breathing, I focused on the surrounding sounds. Though I heard no sounds of a chase, I knew it would just be a matter of time before I was hunted again. I was smart though and would I until I could get to the ultimate safety. My home.

How I longed to be back there. It felt as if I'd been gone a lifetime and I could almost smell the fresh baked rolls I knew Cook would have made for dinner. Papa and I loved , I missed him the most. I new he'd find me though, he always did. A small smile came to my face at the memory of the games we used to play. The sound of an animal darting through the brush below broke me out of my I settled in for a sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 1

So this is Chapter Two. I hope you guys like it? Hate it? Review and tell me course if you just don't like it cuz there's an OC, then please don't bother. Let me know if there are ny mistakes or ways to make it better.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Charlie picked the newspaper up from off of the front step before getting into his patrol car. He saw only two cars on his way to the station, it being too early for anyone to be up yet. Some people didn't like the small town of Forks because of it's rain and lack of things to do.<p>

He didn't need any of that though. Going fishing every weekend with Billy Black and watching game was enough for him. As for the rain, he though it was rather relaxing.

Pulling into the station he opened up for the day and turned on all the lights. On his way to his office he got the coffee machine started and opened his newspaper. As he sat down at his desk he was a little interested in the front headline.

**Abandoned Warehouse Explodes**

A warehouse in the outskirts of Seattle, thought to have been abandoned years ago exploded Saturday evening for no apparent reason. Authorities are looking into the situation and the remains of several high tech machines have been found among the wreckage. "As of now, the explosions seems to have been caused by a science experiment gone wrong. Some of the machinery seems to have short circuited causing the resulting explosion." says Sheriff Thomas who is heading the investigation."At this time we do not have all of the details but an elite team will be going through the wreckage."

_I wonder what that was all about, _Charlie thought as he laid the paper down. _That's why I like living in a small town, nothing like that ever happens here._

* * *

><p>"Emmett, leave it alone." Rosalie said for the second time.<p>

"Come on Rose we always listen to what you want, just one song, please." Emmett responded pulling a puppy dog face.

"No Emmett." she responded.

"Alice, tell her I'm going to win in the end anyway." Emmett begged.

"I never said that would happen"Alice replied smiling,"then again, I never said it wouldn't either." Jasper just continued to watch in amused silence.

"Alice, "he wined,"Jasper help me out here." he said reaching for the dial. Rosalie turned to glare at him and smack his hand away.

"Don't bring me into...Rosalie watch out!"Rosalie whipped around just in time to see a girl in her path. She immediately hit the brakes and swerved to the side. The slick road though caused the car to spin and they all heard the thunk of a body hitting the side of the car.

* * *

><p>I was now heading east following a back highway to the next town. I figured I'd find somewhere to hide out then get into contact with someone who could help me. If called too soon, he'd track me down and I'd be back where I started. It was early morning now and I ran over yesterday's events in my head.<p>

After waking up numerous times during the night I'd found the road and followed it into the city. I didn't plan on staying long, just long enough to get some supplies. I went into the first store I found.

Being as inconspicuous as possible I grabbed a set of clothes and a bag and went into a dressing room. I removed the tags and put them on, putting my old ones in the bag,I'd keep the tags so I could pay them back later.

On my way out I grabbed some size sevens and slipped them on my feet. Looking at where I was, I knew if I headed east I'd find a group beings to help me. After that I'd gone about 60 miles before finding shelter in a cave for the night.

Now I was cutting through the forest headed in the direction of a small town called Forks. If I was going the right way I'd be hitting a road soon. Just as I was thinking that I saw it up ahead. Good thing too because the stress of everything was getting to me.

I was barely able to put one foot in front of the other, and the granola bar I'd 'borrowed' wasn't doing much. I'd be glad to find a decent place to rest. There was a sharp curve to my right so I ran across as fast I was able, listening for cars. About halfway over I was hit by a wave of dizziness. I heard swerving tires and then silence.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. I lost the notebook that I had written the first 9 chapter in so I've had to start from scratch. I also lost interest in it for a while after I lost my notebook. Anyway this chapter is really short but the next one will be longer. I just have to get back into the swing of this story. I've also started rereading Eclipse so I've got some renewed interest. Enjoy the story so far and please review. Thanks

* * *

><p>Forgotten Princess Chapter 2<p>

"Shoot!" Rosalie stopped the car and they rushed out.

The girl she had hit lay sprawled in the street, raining pouring down and washing away the blood from a wound on her head.

"Shoot!" Rosalie said again. "Alice call Carlisle!I can't believe this!"

"Already on it." Alice replied. Emmett went to pick the girl up but Rosalie stopped him.

"I don't know if we should move her."she said. "Just cover up or something." He took off his jacket and covered the girls body with it.

"Is she dead?" he asked with worried eyes.

"Of course not. You can hear her heartbeat can't you." she snapped at him but he could tell she was worried.

"Okay..yeah..okay." Alice ended the call and relayed Carlisle's message. "He says the ambulance is on it's way, to stay calm, and not to move her." Already their enhanced hearing could pick up sirens in the distance.

Emmett ran and got the umbrella from the car. They didn't really need it but Rosalie didn't like getting her hair wet. She didn't seem to mind when he used it to shield the girl from the rain though.

"Do we know this girl? I don't recognize her." he said upon closer inspection of her face.

"How would I know? She just some human who ran into the middle of the road!" Rosalie yelled at him. She was pulling at her hair in agitation.

"Calm down Rose." Emmett said gesturing at Jasper to step in. "She'll be fine. Carlisle will fix her up good as new."

"It's ok," Jasper replied sending out soothing waves with every word. "everything will work out in the end."

* * *

><p>Bella and Edward were just arriving at school when they heard the sirens. The cause of the noise was soon visible as an ambulance raced down the street followed swiftly by Charlie's patrol car.<p>

"I wonder what that's all about?" Bella said, thinking aloud.

"An accident outside of town. Nothing for you to worry about." Edward replied after a moment of concentration. He felt no need to mention the fact that his family was involved. He trusted Carlisle to take care of it.

She shrugged. "I wonder how long it will take before the whole school is talking about it. I bet it's all they talk about at lunch." she said.

" I bet it happens before lunch." he said already hearing numerous wild theories floating around their classmate's minds.

"Hey! No cheating." Bella said indignantly.

His silky laugh floated into her ears. "It's not cheating if you use your natural..talents." he said flashing his brilliant smile at her.

"Right."she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>As the ambulance quickly strapped the girl in and whisked her away, none of the four vampires noticed that they hadn't reacted at all to the smell of her blood.<p> 


End file.
